The Boy Who Was Left Behind
by Ybarra87
Summary: For Deathstroke it was suppose to be a simple job however it became a lot more interesting when he stumbled upon a boy in a cupboard. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This is actually my first time writing a Harry Potter story. It's something I thought up and wanted to tell. Now I don't know a lot of Harry Potter terms so please forgive me if I got some stuff wrong also this is just a one shot. If someone wants to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Now I decided to go with the Boy Who Lived route on this. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was suppose to be a simple job. Truth be told he didn't have to take it but the fact of the matter what he need something to do. So he looked up any offers until he spotted one. It was an assassination job. The pay wasn't much and he was going to pass but something was telling him to take it. So going with his instincts Slade Wilson A.K.A. Deathstroke took the job to kill Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia, and his son Dudley. His employer happens to Grunnings the company Vernon works for. The reason Vernon had been embezzling from his company for more that ten years and was getting away with it until his new boss found out someone was stealing from the company. However instead of having Vernon arrest his new boss decided to make an example of him. His boss decided to hire someone to kill them to send a message to other employees that think stealing from the company is a good idea: you steal from Grunnings then you and your family die. Deathstroke figured that the perfect night to do it would be October 31st in other words Halloween. He would sneak into their house when they were asleep and murder them. When he arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey he could feel that something was off about the house however he couldn't feel anything hostile so he proceeded to do his job. After he broke in he proceeded towards the stairs until he heard something move. Someone was up and knew he was there. Listening carefully he could hear it was coming from underneath the stairs. Looking around he found a cupboard. 'There's someone in the cupboard. If this is a trap for me then I'm going to pay my employer a visit afterwards.' He thought to himself as he proceeded to open it slowly with a gun in his other hand however he was not prepared for what he saw. Right in front of him was a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. The boy barely looked like he was seven but the main thing he noticed was how malnourished the boy was and the baggy clothes he was wearing that look like hand me downs. He also noticed a lightning bolt scar on his head. Deathstroke knew right away that there was something special about this boy. Deciding to find out more about this boy Deathstroke decided to talk to him after putting his gun away. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Freak." The boy said.

Deathstroke just looked at him confused by what he meant. "I mean what do people call you?" He asked again.

"My aunt and uncle call me freak and boy but my teachers call me Harry." The boy responded.

"So Harry's your name huh? Do your teacher call you by a last name?"

"Potter." The boy said.

"So your name is Harry Potter huh?" Deathstroke said asking himself what he should do. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here with my aunt and her family." Harry replied.

Deathstroke was confused. He read the file and it did not mention Harry. It was like they were deliberately hiding him. Needing more information he asked. "Where are your parents and why are you in this cupboard?"

"My parents are dead. They were drunks that died in a car crash that's what my aunt and uncle tell me. Today is also the day they died. And the reason I'm in this cupboard is because I sleep here."

Deathstroke just looked at him. Something was not adding up. He got the feeling that his aunt and uncle were lying to him about his parents but the main thing he wanted to know was why they didn't let anyone know about him and why he was sleeping in a cupboard. "Why don't you have your own room?" He asked.

"Freaks like me don't deserve a room. They deserve to live in cupboards so no one will have to look at their freakishness." Harry responded like it was drill into his head.

"You keep calling yourself a freak why?"

"My aunt and uncle said I'm a freak so it must be true."

Deathstroke just looked Harry in the eyes. He could see that the life has been drained out of him like something broke his will but he could tell something or someone was behind this. He wanted answers. Looking at Harry, Deathstroke then pulled out a dart gun.

Harry saw him holding it and asked "Are you going to kill me mister?"

"No, you're just going to take a nice long nap." Deathstroke said as he shot him with a dart knocking him out in an instant. He then picked Harry up and placed him on the couch. Then he went into the kitchen and pulled out three chairs placing some rope he brought with him next to them. He then looked up the stairs. "Time to get some answers." He said as he went up the stairs.

Vernon Dursley was peacefully sleeping when all of a sudden he felt something painful hit him waking him up in the process. He opened his eyes to see Deathstroke standing next to him. Wanting to know who he was and why he was in his house he bellowed out. "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

The only response he got was a punch in the nose. "Get the hell up!" Deathstroke shouted.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are give me orders in my house?!" Vernon roared out as he got up about to attack him.

However before he could do that Deathstroke pulled out a gun and replied "The man with the gun."

Vernon stopped automatically. "What do you want?" He asked scared by what could happen next.

"For you to get you fat ass downstairs. Now move!" Deathstroke shouted.

As Vernon got moving he noticed his wife wasn't in bed. "Where's my wife?" He asked.

"Your wife and son are downstairs still asleep. I didn't see the need to wake them up. I carried them downstairs and tied them up. I wasn't going to do the same with you. I almost broke my back carrying your son I wasn't going to do the same to you. I may be strong but I'm not Superman. Now move!"

As Vernon walked down the stairs be began to beg. "Please leave us alone. If it's money you want I can pay you."

Deathstroke just gave out a small chuckle. "That's funny Dursley but I know where that money comes from. Who do you think sent me?" He asked as they got downstairs.

"You mean?"

"Yep. Your new boss found out what you've been doing these past ten years and he sent me to make an example of you." He said as he guided Vernon to his wife and son who were tied up in chairs with a third chair sitting out for him. "Now I was going to kill you and your family in their sleep but then I stumble upon something. Something very interesting however there are answers I want and only you can give them to me. Now get in the chair!"

As Vernon sat down and Deathstroke starting tying him up Vernon decided to ask "What was it that interested you? You can have it if you want! Just leave us alone!"

After Deathstroke was done tying him up he then pointed to the couch and said "He did."

Vernon looked to see Harry sleeping on the couch. The fact that Harry was on the couch let alone sleeping on it mad him so mad that his face started turning red ignoring the fact that he was tied up. "BOY GET OFF THE COUCH! FREAKS LIKE YOU DON'T BELONG ON FURNITURE BELONGING TO NORMAL PEOPLE!" He yelled out.

Deathstroke just smacked him in the face. "I can see you don't like him and I want to know why so start talking!" He shouted.

However Vernon somehow didn't hear him and continue screaming. "BOY IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE MY BELT OFF AND GIVE YOU A BEATING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! GET UP NOW YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Deathstroke getting pissed off took out a knife and stabbed it through Vernon's leg causing him to scream painfully. With Vernon focused on him now Deathstroke began to speak again. "Now that I have your attention back on me. It's now time to get to the main point and just to let you know your screaming won't wake up Harry. I shot him with a special tranquiller dart that will keep him asleep for twenty four hours. I also did the same for your wife and son. Now your going to tell me what I want to know about Harry. Now why don't you like him?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A FREAK!" Vernon roared out. "IF YOU WANT HIM TAKE HIM!"

Deathstroke just gave a sigh. He could see that just the sight of Harry made Vernon go off like a machine. If he wasn't going to answer his questions then he would have to do the next best thing: wake up his wife. "What I want to know is what makes him a freak to you?" He said to him.

"BECAUSE HE IS ONE!" Vernon yelled.

Deathstroke just shook his head and took out a syringe. "I can see you're not going to give me straight answer so I might as well wake your wife up then you can explain to her why I'm here." He said as he approached Petunia and injected her with the syringe. "You see what's in this syringe will wake her right up."

Petunia Dursley was having a peaceful sleep until she felt a powerful urge waking her up. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to find herself tied up. She looked to see her husband and son tied up as well. Her son was still asleep which she was grateful for but then she saw Deathstroke. "Who are you, why are you here, and what do you want?" She asked.

Deathstroke just stood there looking at her. "My name is Deathstroke. As for what I want is simple information about Harry. And as for why I'm here ask your husband." He replied.

Petunia just looked at her husband. "What is he talking about?" She asked.

"HE'S LYING! HE'S HERE BECAUSE OF THE FREAK!" Vernon yelled.

Deathstroke just hit Vernon in the face. "It's not nice to lie to your wife." He said. Deathstroke then turned to Petunia. "The reason why I'm here is to kill you, your husband, and your son." Petunia's eyes just grew wide with fear. "The reason is simple it's because your husband has been embezzling from his company for the past ten years. His new boss then not like the fact that your husband has been stealing and wants an example made out of him which is why I'm here. Now I was planning on killing you in your sleep but then I found Harry which is a huge surprise seeing how he wasn't listed in the file so what I want is for you to tell me about him."

"He's a freak! That's what he is!" Petunia shrieked out.

Deathstroke was getting upset. He knew if he wanted answers he would have to take drastic measures. He then walked towards Dudley. "If you don't tell me what I want to know then I'm going to wake up your son and torture him until I get the answers." He said causing Petunia and Vernon's eyes to grow wide with terror.

"Please! I tell you everything you want to know just don't kill my son!" Petunia pleaded.

Deathstroke just gave a sigh. "Lady I took the job to kill you family which means I going to have to kill you all. Now Harry's the only one who gets to live since he's not listed in the file. Now I'm going to have to kill you but how I do it is up to you. If you cooperate and tell me everything I want to know then I will make your son's death painless as possible where he dies in his sleep peacefully but if you don't I'm gonna wake him up and torture him." Petunia just started crying causing Deathstroke to give another sigh. "Lady if you want someone to blame for this then blame your husband since it's his fault this is happening."

Vernon hearing this began screaming again. "THE BLOODY HELL IT IS! IT'S THAT DAMN FREAKS FAULT! EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT!"

Deathstroke getting fed up with Vernon's ranting took out a knife and stabbed it into his chest causing Vernon to shut up and give a painful expression as if he was screaming in pain. Deathstroke then turned to Petunia. "That ought to make it easy for you to talk. I stabbed him in an area that give him extreme pain but also make it were he can't scream or talk. Now let's get down to business. Tell me about Harry."

Petunia crying began to speak "He's a wizard." She said.

"Wizard? I think you mean sorcerer."

"No. Wizard."

"Tell me about them."

"Wizards and witches are frea- I mean people who are born with magic. They live in a community away from us normal people. My sister was one of them even though she was born to a normal family."

"Tell me more about your sister."

Petunia really didn't want to talk about Lily but she had to in order to keep Dudley from dying a painful death. "When she was eleven she got a letter to go to a wizarding school, Hogwarts. She went there for seven years. There she met her husband who came from a wizard family."

Deathstroke could see that talking about her sister was a sore subject for Petunia and decided to make it a little easy. "Let's get to the main points. How did your sister and her husband die and who brought Harry here?" He asked.

"I don't know the whole story but apparently there was some wizard terrorist that targeted them on this night. He went to their house to kill Harry and my sister and her husband got in the way so he killed them. When he went to kill Harry something happened where he died giving Harry that scar on his head. As for who left him here that a question I can answer easily. It was the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore."

"Do you know why this terrorist targeted Harry or why this Dumbledore left Harry here?"

"No I don't know why that man target him. As for Dumbledore he left a note saying that Harry would be safe here. He said that it was because there were followers to that terrorist out there and they wouldn't find him here. He even paid us to keep him."

Deathstroke just thought to himself for a moment. "Somethings don't add up." He said. "It's obvious you never made up with you sister but I need to know do you think she made a will? Also did Dumbledore know that you were jealous of your sister and despised her?"

"Now that I think about it Lily was one to prepare for anything I think she did make one and as for Dumbledore he knew how much I despise her and magic." Petunia answered. She then looked at Deathstroke to see he was thinking. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking that if your sister made a will then why wasn't it followed. I mean he could of been place with a wizard family that was trusted so why wasn't he? Also Dumbledore knew how you and your husband would act towards him but he still left him here."

Petunia's eyes grew wide with surprise as Deathstroke was saying this. "Are you telling me he wanted us to do all that stuff to Harry?! Why?!" She asked.

"If I had to guess it would be to make him weak and crave for love that way when someone would give it he would follow them like a obedient doll. Plus I notice that you are less hostile towards Harry right now. I think the fact that I'm threatening your son is giving you some control over your hatred for him."

"I love my son and I want to keep him safe. I know it's pointless now but as long as he doesn't die in pain I'll cooperate. It's funny it's like I can feel what was going through Lily's mind that night."

"I think Dumbledore did something to your family that would make you hate and take your anger out on Harry."

Petunia's eyes just grew wide with anger. "Why would he do that to us?!" She yelled out.

"It's obvious he has plans for him and he needed him to be broken in order for them to work." Deathstroke replied.

"I wish that the times Harry ran away he wasn't found and returned." Petunia said.

Deathstroke just looked at her. "Are you telling me Harry has ran away before and was brought back each time?" Petunia just nodded. "Did you get angrier each time he was brought back and did Dumbledore ever bring him back personally?"

"Yes to both. Each time he was brought back we just got angrier and meaner towards him and Dumbledore did bring him back the last time. I remember him saying he made sure that Harry would never run away again." Petunia said as she started crying but this time it was tears for Harry. She then looked at Deathstroke. "What are you going to with Harry?" She asked.

"Truth be told I don't know. I wasn't going to take this job at first but something told me I had to. If it had been someone else then Harry would be dead but me I only signed on for three people. I do have a few ideas for him and I have an acquaintance that an expert with magic. He could probably take a look at Harry and remove whatever Dumbledore put on him. I'll let Harry decide what he wants to do and I'll tell him the truth about everything."

Petunia just looked at Harry then turned to Deathstroke. "Please tell Harry I'm sorry I wasn't a good aunt to him. I know he probably won't forgive me but I want him to know I'm sorry." She then looked at Vernon who was still silently screaming in pain. "Also make sure Vernon suffers a painful death."

Deathstroke just gave a smirk underneath his mask. "I'll let Harry know plus I think it might be good if I make a good example out of him." He said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it to her head. "Close your eyes." Petunia then closed her eyes and in an instant she was dead. Deathstroke then went to Dudley and pulled out a syringe filled with poison and injected into him. Within a minute Dudley stopped breathing. He then went to Vernon and pulled out his knife as Vernon screamed painfully Deathstroke then stabbed him several times in the chest and stomach making sure not to hit anything vital. As Vernon started bleeding out slowly and painfully Deathstroke went to work punching his face breaking his nose in the process. He then gouged out his eyes and chopped off his hands. Getting sick of Vernon's screaming he then took out his sword and stabbed him in the heart killing him. With that done Deathstroke put his sword back and grabbed Harry who was still sleeping and left leaving the door open in the process. His next objective was to take Harry to someone who specializes in magic. It's a good thing that every time he takes a job he always checks to see if there are any people he knows in or around the area just in case things go south. And it just so happens there was someone he knew that specialized in magic was close to the area. That person Felix Faust.

Felix Faust was currently in his hideout plotting his next scheme when he hears a knock at the door. Now he made sure that there were no people living around his hideout so he wouldn't be bothered and he was positive that the Justice League had no idea about it. Be cautious he approached the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Open up the door Faust." The person on the other side said.

Felix immediately recognized the voice and opened the door. "What the hell do you want Wilson?!" He yelled out as Deathstroke walked in to his hideout carrying a young boy.

"Nice to see you too." Deathstroke replied as he walked in an placed the boy on the couch. He then turned to face Felix. "I need your help." He said.

Felix was getting a little mad. First off Deathstroke and him were not friends. Sure they worked together while working under Lex Luthor so at most they were acquaintances at most. Second he just walks in carrying a young boy like he was welcomed. Felix just glared at Deathstroke "First off we're not friends Wilson so act like we are. Second who is the boy and why did you place him on my couch?!" He yelled.

Deathstroke just ignored him and asked "What do you know about wizards?"

"Answer me!" Felix shouted until he heard Deathstroke's question. 'How the hell did he know about wizards?' He thought to himself. Sure he knew about them but he kept that to himself. He knew Luthor would pull something stupid and try to grab one which would lead into a huge conflict with the magical world if he said something about it but Deathstroke is someone who shouldn't know about it. So how did he know? Felix just approached Deathstroke. "How the hell did you find out about wizards?" He asked.

Deathstroke decided to keep the answer short and simple. "I stumbled upon one from a job I just did." He said.

Felix just glared at him and then glanced at the boy. "You expect me to believe that you stumbled upon a muggleborn wizard and one who isn't even around the age of showing off magic yet?!" He shouted.

Deathstroke just gave a sigh and said "Believe me or don't believe me. I don't care. I just need you to look at him and see if there is something on him. If there is I would like it if you could remove it."

Felix just looked at the boy some more and then noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His eyes just grew wide with disbelief as he turned to Deathstroke. "How the hell did you find the Boy Who Lived?!" He shouted.

"The what?"

"The Boy Who Lived!" Felix screamed but just realized Deathstroke didn't know what he meant. "Never mind." He said as he looked over the boy and began checking him for spells. His eyes just grew wide the moment he started. "What the hell?!" He yelled out.

"I take it you found something." Deathstroke replied.

Felix just looked at Deathstroke with anger on his face but the anger wasn't directed at him. It was directed at whoever casted all these spells, seals, charms, and blocks on this kid. "Take him to that room over there and put him on the table." He said as he pointed to a room in the back. "I'll be there soon. I just need a couple things."

Deathstroke just picked up Harry and took him to the room Felix pointed to. He then placed him onto the table and waited. A few minutes later Felix came in with a few objects in his hands and placed them on a desk. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting everything ready so I can remove everything that is placed on him." Felix replied as he then asked. "How long as he been asleep?"

"For a few hours. I shot him with a dart that will keep him asleep for twenty fours unless I give him the shot to wake him up." Deathstroke replied. "I take it you know who this kid is."

"Yeah I know who he is. I can pretty much guarantee that the whole magical community knows about him. The question is how did you stumble upon him?"

"I told you I stumbled upon him from a job I just did. The pay wasn't much but for some reason I felt something telling me to take it. When I got to the house I found him awake and in the cupboard underneath the stairs. Apparently that's his room." Felix just gave a look of disgust as he just looked at the shape Harry was in. "I was planning of killing the family in their sleep but Harry changed that. He wasn't listed in the file I was given and I could see there was something special about him. I wanted answers so I woke his aunt and uncle up."

"Hold on! Back up he was living with his aunt and uncle?" Felix asked with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"That's funny because I heard that Albus Dumbledore said he was with a wizard family that was friend's with his father. I also heard that his mother had a falling out with her sister and that her sister despised all things magic. And you're telling me you found him living with his magic hating aunt?"

"Yep. Dumbledore lied. He lied about a lot of things not to mention the number he did to Harry and the fact he did something to his aunt and her family that would make her hate him with a passion. I got the answers I wanted out of his aunt after I threatened her son with a painful death. She told quite a few things and I came to the conclusion that Dumbledore has plans for Harry."

"Tell me everything you found out and don't leave a detail out." Felix said.

Deathstroke then proceeded to tell him everything he learned from Petunia. After that was done Deathstroke then said "I told you what I found out now I think you should do the same starting with the wizard terrorist that came after him."

"Voldemort. His real name is Tom Riddle. He was a nutjob who was killing off muggles and muggleborn wizards who in his words were tainting the pureblood bloodlines." Felix said noticing Deathstroke had no clue what he was talking about. Sighing to himself he began to explain some of the wizard world to him in hopes he could understand it a little better. When he felt Deathstroke had an understanding he continued his explanation. "He had an army of followers and recruited dark creatures as well who believed in his ideals. Most of them from pureblood families that were so noble and ancient they couldn't be touched because the fact of the matter is the purebloods mostly control the ministry. It's so corrupt that it makes Luthor look like a boy scout. However I did find something interesting about Voldemort. He's a halfblood."

"So in other words he's a hypocrite." Deathstroke just gave a chuckle. "Why did he go after Harry?"

"Apparently there was a prophecy that there would be a child born on a certain month that would defeat him. Fearing that Voldemort targeted all children born on that month and it came down to two children Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Voldemort went after Harry and died that night."

"How?"

"Some say it was the love of Harry's mother that saved him but I really don't know."

"I sort of buy that. A mother's love for her child is so strong it can overcome anything. I mean whatever spells were places on Harry's aunt it broke immediately after I threatened her son. But there's something I want to know something. Did Dumbledore know about this prophecy?"

"I believe so. Yes."

Deathstroke just started thinking. "Somethings are not adding up. The prophecy should of been fulfilled so why do I get the feeling there's something Dumbledore knows that no one else knows. Then their the fact of the will Harry's parents have. I have a strong feeling there is a will so why hasn't it been acted on? I get the feeling that their are a list of people on their that his parents trusted to take care of him and I also have a strong instinct that he was suppose to be living with his aunt and uncle."

"Come to think of it I did hear something about the Potter will being sealed. As for people Harry should of went to Sirius Black his godfather but he was arrested and thrown into Azkaban it's a prison."

"What for?"

"Apparently he was the secret keeper for where the Potters were hiding and he betrayed them by telling Voldemort where they were at. He then went after another friend of the family Peter Pettigrew killing twelve muggles in the process. He destroyed Peter's body leaving only a finger behind."

"I get the feeling that there are some holes in that story. Some big ones. Tell me what did Black say at his trial?"

"He never had one."

Deathstroke just looked at Felix and said. "So you're telling me he never had a trial and he's sitting in prison right now waiting for one?"

"Yeah." Felix said wondering where Deathstroke was going with this.

"Is there a spell or something that a wizard could use that would make them escape from a crowd without anyone noticing?"

"There are a few things that come to mind. One of them being animagus. It's an ability that allows a wizard to change into an animal but it would have to be a small one if you wanted to get by unnoticed. You also have to be registered."

"Pettigrew's alive." Deathstroke said shocking Felix.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Pettigrew's body is destroyed but his finger remains? If I was in the same situation I would cut of my finger and leave somehow in the panic making people think I was dead. You said it yourself it is possible."

"You may be right on that." Felix said. "But why would he pretend to be dead?"

"If I had to guess he was working for Voldemort and Black found out that night. If Black had his trial already I'm pretty sure he would of gotten out and would be taking care of Harry right now. Someone is keeping him in."

"And you think that someone is Dumbledore? Why would he do something like that? He supposed to be the greatest wizard for the light."

"I don't know." Deathstroke replied as he then asked. "Is there a away you can find out everything that was put on Harry?"

Felix just gave Deathstroke an annoyed look. "What do you think I am? An amateur when it comes to magic. I'll have you know my magic is far superior than wizards! So of course I can find out!" Felix yelled out as he began using his magic to find out what was put on Harry. "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

"What did you find?"

"A lot! There's a bunch of blocks on him! One of them that's blocking his magic core to the point where he would only be an average wizard! I mean he has enough power to take on the entire Justice League and win! Not to mention he has a lot of other rare abilities one of them being that he can use all the elements! Then there's the loyalty spell to Dumbledore and also an obedience spell to him and his aunt and uncle. There's also something blocking him from rebelling and running away not to mention there's something making him weak and meek."

"Is that all?"

""No I'm not done yet. I have to scan his entire body." Felix said as he used his magic around Harry's head. "What the fuck?!"

"I take it you found something big."

"You got to be kidding me?! How could he not notice this?!"

"Notice what?"

"The horcrux that's in his head! It's trapped in his scar!"

"The what?"

Felix forgot that Deathstroke didn't know much about the wizard world and explained. "Horcruxes is dark magic that allows one to split their soul into pieces and put them into objects. In other words it's a way to cheat death! Even if the person dies there spirit will still roam around as the horcruxes keep them from dying."

"Well that answers that." Deathstroke said getting Felix's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort isn't dead and Dumbledore knows it. He's using the prophecy and manipulating it to his own advantage. He placed Harry in an abusive home because he knew Harry would crave love and follow anyone who gives it to him like a blind puppy. I know it because I seen it before. He took whatever free will Harry had and sealed it up. I have to hand it to him. He's a better manipulator than Luthor."

"You're telling me Voldemort's alive?"

"Yeah I am. Think about it. Who gave Harry that scar and whose soul is that?"

Felix just knew Deathstroke was right. "If you're right and Dumbledore is behind this then he's probably doing it to prove he's still the great wizard and representative to the light. People would listen to him easily because he defeated a wizard terrorist a long time ago and he says he does things for the greater good so people just follow him. Now I don't pay much attention to the wizard world but I get the feeling I better start now."

"Are you done scanning him?" Deathstroke asked.

"Yeah I am." Felix replied.

"Can you remove everything including the horcrux?"

Felix just gave out a smirk and said "Like I told you. My magic is far superior than wizards. Not even the magic from the great Albus Dumbledore or a stupid horcrux combined is enough to match it!" Felix then gather what he needed and prepared himself as he began to cast a spell to rid Harry of the blocks and seals on his body. "You may want to step back." He said as he then casted the spell. Within a few minutes several changes could be seen happening over Harry's body like he was getting stronger and healthier. Felix then went approached Harry's head and began casting a spell causing a small black ball to come out of his scar. Felix then started chanting trapping the ball in his magic where it couldn't escape and then destroyed it. When that happened they could hear a scream echo the room. "And that takes care of the horcrux." Felix said as he began picking things up and putting them away. "So what are you going to do with the kid?" He asked.

"I'm going to let him decide." Deathstroke replied as he went on to explain. "I'm going to tell him the truth about everything and let him decide what to do. Truth be told I would love to make him an apprentice but I'm not going to force him. I learn the hard way on that one."

"Well if he does decide to become your apprentice the it would be best if you got a hold of Gringotts it's a wizarding bank run by goblins. They can help Harry get access to his account and help him but I should warn you they're extremely greedy and very hostile. They're also excellent negotiators you would like them. Now I don't use them but I could get you there." Felix replied.

Deathstroke just looked at him. "If I didn't know any better I say you wanted to help." He said.

"Maybe I do." Felix responded. "The truth is I never seen a wizard this powerful before and I hate for him not to use his full potential which is sure to happen if Dumbledore gets his hands back on him. I would be honored to teach him."

"Well let's wake him up now and find out what he wants to do." Deathstroke said as he pulled out a syringe and injected it into Harry.

Harry was just sleeping peacefully. To be honest is was the best sleep he had ever had. He could feel his confidence and strength returning to him. He felt alive for the first time. He felt he could finally face his aunt and uncle and confront them once and for all. He had it with them and he was going to show them. He was done running and ready to fight. He could feel himself waking up. When he opened his eyes he noticed he wasn't in his cupboard anymore. Looking around he saw Deathstroke and Felix. Harry then remember Deathstroke opening his cupboard talking to him and shooting him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The name is Deathstroke kid. This is Felix." He said as he pointed to Felix. "Now you're probably wondering what is going on."

"You bet your ass I am!" Harry snapped back then stopped to realize what he just said and how he would have never say that before.

"I see you're getting your spirit back." Deathstroke replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I better start at the beginning. Starting with why I was at your aunt and uncle's house. You see I'm an assassin and I took the job of killing your aunt and her family."

"I take it you did your job but why am I still alive?" Harry asked.

"Because you weren't in the file I was given. Now any other assassin would of killed you but as me I saw something in you something special. So after I shot you with my dart gun I woke your aunt and uncle up and got the answers I wanted about you. I got your aunt to tell me the truth about you. She even told me the truth about how your parents died." This immediately got Harry's attention. He always felt there was something more but for some reason he could never ask why. Deathstroke seeing this gave a small smirk underneath his mask. "I see I have your full attention. Now you better brace yourself because this is a long story and after it we're going to have to talk about what to do next." Deathstroke began to tell Harry everything how is parents died, how Dumbledore wanted Harry to be raised by his aunt and uncle who he knew would abuse him so he would become a puppet for him to use even going so far as to put all those seals, spells, and blocks, how his godfather was locked up without even having a trial and there was a chance the man he was accused of killing was alive and working for the man responsible for his parents' deaths. Everything. He was also told of the prophecy that was responsible for all this. Deathstroke could see that has was beyond angry and was doing his best to control himself.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked with anger in his voice.

"That's up to you." Deathstroke replied. "You see I would like to make you my apprentice. Basically train you in the arts of assassination but I would make you the best there is."

"As for your magic I would be honored to teach you." Felix said. "I can guarantee I can help you reach your full potential."

"Provided you don't get caught by the Justice League and thrown in jail." Deathstroke retorted.

"Fine I'll lay off the big schemes for now." Felix replied.

"What's the other choice?" Harry asked.

"I will help you find a proper home but you must know a few things. One we can't place you in any wizard communities because there's a chance Dumbledore could find you. Two if we do find you somewhere to stay you can't use your magic or expose what you are. You see there are people and agencies out there that will want to use your powers even if you don't want to use them. Once the truth about you is out you'll never be able to live in peace."

"This is a lot to take in." Harry said. "I just found out my parents were killed protecting me from a madman who wanted me dead all because of a prophecy. Not to mention a piece of that asshole's soul is stuck in my head! Speaking of which I want him out!"

"Already taken care of." Felix said. "He was the main reason for that scar on your head with him gone it's starting to fade away."

"I want to see it." Harry said.

"Go get a mirror." Deathstroke said to Felix but quickly said "A normal one."

Felix mumbled as he walked off to get one and brought a mirror and handed to Harry. Harry look at his forehead to see the scar was barely there. Looking at Deathstroke he said to him "Hand me your knife." Deathstroke curious where this was going pulled out a knife and handed it to Harry. Harry then took the knife to his head and began cutting into it right where the scar use to be recreating it.

"What are you doing?!" Felix shouted attempting to stop him only to be stopped by Deathstroke.

"He needs to do this." He said as he watched Harry.

After Harry was done he looked in the mirror to see his reflection. He could see the his head bleeding in a lightning bolt shape. "You told me that the wizarding world considers this mark as my victory over Voldemort and made me the Boy Who Lived but I don't see that. I see a boy who lost all chance to have a normal childhood the minute the wizarding world listened to that dumbass! To them this scar says I'm the Boy Who Lived but to me it says to me its says I'm the Boy Who Was Left Behind! They chose not to follow my parents will and leave me to those jackals and there's no way in hell I'm going to help them just because they think I'm their savior! I refuse to be a pawn! That dumbfuck took away my chance for a normal childhood so I'm taking away the chance for their future! To hell with them all!" Harry yelled out causing a few objects to exploded impressing and amazing both Deathstroke and Felix.

Seeing that Harry was done with his rant Deathstroke asked "So what do you want to do?"

Harry just looked at him and said "Teach me."

THE END

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to make this into a story again you're more than welcome to I just ask for a few things. One the goblins become a huge ally to Harry and whatever he decides provided he does an assassination for them. The assassination of Professor Binns. The goblins have heard of a metal (Nth metal) that could hurt ghosts and ask Harry to get rid of him once and for all since he isn't useful and goes on about their old rebellions which is starting to piss them off as they keep complaining to Hogwarts about it but nothing is being done. Harry completes the job and escapes after causing a huge scene without anyone knowing it's him.** **This has to happen before the first year. He will also have to have armor that is up to par with Deathstroke and can with stand magic attacks.** **Now if you go with the Wrong Boy Who Lived route his mother has to be there when it happens and he has to go up against her and get into her head about leaving her son behind and the fact that she's the reason he's dead when she thinks he's somewhere safe and being raised well. He needs to break her mentally. Whether Harry has a younger sibling is up to you. He can be pair with anyone but I prefer no slash. Whatever his powers are is up to you and he can have other teachers besides Deathstroke and Felix Faust. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
